


breaking point

by tatess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, No Sex, Platonic Relationships, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, hurt/comfort?, tsukishima runs pretty damn fast, yamaguchi has mental problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatess/pseuds/tatess
Summary: Yamaguchi has always had mental problems. What happens when he gets to overwhelmed?TWSuicide
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i wanna see how they work

Yamaguchi had always been anxious about anything and everything, From math test to the way a student looks at him in the hallway. He also has some other mental health that Tsukki doesn’t even know about. He had talked to more than two dozen doctors and therapists and they all said he had major depressive disorder and general anxiety disorder. He had to take three medications in the morning. He hated the medication. It reminded him that something was wrong with him. I told him “here, youre so messed up you need these”. He would take them every morning but he didn’t think they did anything. Yamaguchi had been suicidal since grade school. Anytime he was made fun of or did something bad he thought he was better off dead. He hadn’t tried to kill himself though. Until today. He had planned this out for about two months. He had the exact buliding he was going to jump off of and he knew he could get on the roof at night. He planned to jump off his school since it went high enough to kill him. He planned to call the police and then jump, so a student wouldn’t find his body in the morning. He wrote a note and set it on his bed for his parents. Basically it was him saying this wasn’t their fault and they did everything they could for him. He called the police, told them the address and hung up. He sent Tsukki a google doc of all his usernames and passwords and that’s what screwed him over. Tsukki responded right away and I hadn’t even got to the school yet. I saw he was typing and started running as fast as I could. I couldn’t let him talk me out of this. For some reason, I completely forgot that I had to go past Tsukkis house to get to the school. I was running as fast as I could when I heard a door open far away. I couldn’t look back now.   
“TADASHI” I heard Tsukki scream as loud as he could. I hesitated for a second but keep running to the school. I thought tsukki hadn’t seen me but halfway up the staircase I heard the stair doors open behind me. I know I had to hurry. I got out of the stairs and took my shoes off so police wouldn’t see Tsukki as a murderer. I was tripping and hopping to the ledge while I got to the railing on the roof. I heard the stair doors open and tried to just go for it. I should’ve just jumped, head first, off the roof, but I stepped over one foot at a time like an idiot. I felt hands around my waist pulling me back. I turned around and tried to pry his hands off me. He pulled me over the railing in a way that I landed on him on the roof. He was holding me so tight I couldn’t even get my arm out from between us to try to get him off me. I could tell he was talking but the ringing in my ears was louder than him. Yamaguchi was sobbing as he was trying to get Tsukki to let him go. He ended up kicking. Tsukki in the leg and his grip losened enough for Yamaguchi to get free. He got up and when to run to the railing when Tsukki got his foot. He tripped to the ground and Tsukki pinned him down. At this point, Yamaguchi was done trying and was just crying and begging him to let him go. Tsukki didn’t look much better than him. He had Tears and snot running down his face, his glasses gone from when he fell the first time.   
“Ple..please Tsukki. I,,,,,I need to do this. Please……..please.” Yamaguchi only wanted to get Tsukki off of him and to go with the plan while Tsukki was using ever muscle in his body to have Yamaguchi be safe. They both heard sirens at the same time and Yamaguchi started to struggle more while Tsukki had this new found strength, knowing help was almost her. Yamaguchi was basically screaming begging to let him go when the stair door opened. Three police officers and two medics come through the doors and saw saw Tsukki pinning Yamaguchi to the ground. Of course, not knowing the situation, the pried tsukki off from Yamaguchi and put tsukki in handscuffs. Tsukki tried to explain when Yamaguchi found an opportunity to make a run for it. He turned around as fast as he could and started sprinting, deciding to go head first this time. He heard two of the cops telling him to stop and then felt the worst pain he’s ever felt on his back. He fell to the ground right before the railing and felt a pressure against his lower back and felt handcuffs be put on his hands. The two police officers that were running after him helped him stand up since his hands were behind his back. They brought him over to Tsukki and Tsukki finished explaining to the police officer what the situation was. The cop with Tsukki looked at the others and said “Suicide attempt” and pointed his head toward Yamaguchi. One of the police officers holding Yamaguchi gave him the look of “oh really? I couldn’t tell”. They took tsukki out of the handcuffs and kept Yamaguchi in his. They walked him down to the ambulance that was by the school and let Tsukki and Yamaguchi go in the go to the emergency room. Even though Yamaguchi wasn’t hurt, he was still going to be held in the emergency room for suicide watch. Tsukki was going to stay with him while his mother was driving tot he hospital. For the next three days, he had to answer questions about what happened and why when he didn’t even know the answer. Tsukki never left the room except to use the restroom and change. Tsukki’s mother and Yamaguchis mom both came in to visit. Tsukki did his homework in the room while all Yamaguchi could do is watch TV. They wouldn’t let him have his phone or computer for whatever reason. After they found him a place in the psych ward. He went there for 6 days before being released. After he got out, he had to answer the questions of his classmates and the team. It usually ended up with Tsukki stepping in to tell them to shut up. He need up not wanting to die anymore from how his teammates and how much Tsukki is caring for him. Maybe living wasn’t gonna be so bad.


End file.
